


Школа

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: История о детстве будущего чемпиона





	Школа

**Author's Note:**

> Всё описанное действительно происходило

Эдди отправил последний красный в лузу и довольно ухмыльнулся, а его противник с кислой гримасой вытащил из кармана брюк несколько мятых купюр и шлепнул на стол. 

— Эй, аккуратнее! Сукно повредишь! — грозно сказал Эдди, сгребая деньги. 

В ответ раздался дружный смех — качество сукна было последним, что могло озаботить завсегдатая «Космо», если уж занесло в этот маленький снукерный клуб на окраине Дублина, где некоторые посетители вжимали головы в плечи, чтобы не задеть макушками потолок. 

По понедельникам в «Космо» собиралась особая публика — бывшие профессионалы и опытные любители, местные чемпионы и их болельщики. Здесь играли на деньги, не такие суммы, разумеется, как зашибали ребята вроде Джимми Вихря, но азарт бурлил в крови, смешиваясь с табачным дымом, а увлекшиеся игроки могли не заметить даже очередного явления полицейского патруля — «Космо» очень любили мелкие воришки, срезая путь побега через двери черного хода. Полиция тоже об этом знала, и месяц назад в клубе чуть не случился громкий скандал, когда патрульные своей суетой сбили Эдди с прицела, и он не забил фреймболл*. 

Этот вечер пока складывался неплохо. От игры никто не отвлекал, шары катились как положено, и пару раз Эдди удалось поставить действительно хитроумный снукер, доведший соперника до белого каления. Не зря он всё-таки ездил на Про-Ам и даже подумывал когда-то податься в профи. 

— Ну что, есть еще желающие сыграть? — спросил он, картинно намеливая кончик кия. 

Кто-то в ответ фыркнул, кто-то отмахнулся, а невысокий щуплый подросток лет тринадцати или четырнадцати на вид (и как его только мамочка отпустила одного в такое место?) кивнул головой. 

— Ты, что ли, пацан? А деньги-то у тебя есть? 

— Есть, — спокойно ответил тот и подошел к столу. Ростом он оказался едва Эдди до уха, а кейс для кия у него был такой старый и потертый, что застал, похоже, еще Джо Дэвиса. Из внутреннего кармана куртки мальчишка достал узкий коричневый конверт, и четыре купюры легли на зеленое сукно: двадцать фунтов — вступительный взнос. 

— Не видать тебе мороженого ближайший месяц, — погрозил пальцем Эдди и принялся расставлять шары. — Два на два, или сам рискнешь? 

Соперник пожал плечами. 

— Лучше один на один, — сказал он. — А то попадётся криворукий напарник, и денежки тю-тю. 

Сняв куртку, мальчишка сделал первый удар. 

Эдди было немного жаль этого сопляка, но вряд ли есть иной способ набраться опыта, кроме как набить кучу шишек… Сперва они обменивались отыгрышами, потом пацан загнал в лузу довольно сложный дальний и аккуратно, как игроки по телеку, перевел биток к синему — Эдди даже одобрительно кивнул. 

Забивал пацан, следовало признать, хорошо, пока серия не прервалась и не пришлось отыгрываться. Эдди подошел к столу, чтобы принять позицию, и глазам не поверил, увидев, какой снукер ему поставил этот подросток. Такие малолетние игроки обычно кидались на все шары подряд, рисковали предоставляли своим опытным противникам возможность спокойно подобрать за ними оставшиеся после ошибки очки, а заодно и денежки. 

Эдди примерился к выходу из снукера, ударил — и биток прокатился через весь стол, чтобы коснуться дальнего красного. Правда, настолько точно, как у Самородка Дэвиса, не получилось — белый шар не остался у борта, а откатился и поднялся почти до самой середины. Но и толку с этого сопернику тоже не было — единственный близкий красный стоял напротив и не игрался в лузу. А значит, впереди отыгрыши и снукеры, и дальше — у кого терпения и мастерства окажется больше. Без ложной скромности Эдди считал, что у него. 

Пацан забил тот красный дуплетом и сделал выход к цветному. 

После того, как первый фрейм остался за мелким, Эдди взялся играть всерьез — и к своему удивлению проиграл опять. Победа в третьей партии порадовала, но ненадолго, потому что юный противник выиграл следующую, а с ней — и весь их матч. 

— А неплохо, — кивнул Эдди, передавая победителю двадцатку. — Если будешь заниматься — может, из тебя и выйдет толк. 

К концу вечера мальчишка выиграл пятьдесят фунтов, один раз чуть не остался без гроша, но каким-то чудом сумел переломить ход игры и всё же победить. 

* * *

...когда ночной автобус номер 11 вырулил из-за угла, водителю сперва показалось, что на остановке совсем пусто. Но через секунду в открывшиеся двери заскочил невысокий подросток, поздоровался, заплатил за проезд и прошел в дальний конец салона. Знакомый уже пассажир — время от времени садился здесь поздно вечером в понедельник и ехал до Ранело. 

Дома мальчишка на цыпочках поднялся наверх и прошмыгнул в мамину спальню. Роуз Догерти крепко спала — последние два года после смерти мужа ей пришлось бороться за выживание, ставить на ноги четверых детей и иногда воевать со старшим, Кеном, вытаскивая его из снукерного клуба и отправляя делать домашнее задание. Дай ему волю — он бы и школу забросил… 

Кен отсчитал из своего выигрыша тридцать фунтов, сунул их матери под подушку и так же тихо вышел из комнаты.


End file.
